Kakumeiki Valvrave Anthology Comic story version
by taniasalsa
Summary: cerita dari Kakumeiki Valvrave Anthology Comic yang diubah menjadi cerita dengan chapter sebanyak 1-16. selamat menikmat!
1. let's play

**Valvrave the Liberator Anthology Comic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vol.1 chap.1 : let'play

inuzuka : devil tag ?

shoko : ya, Sebaiknya baik jika kita semua bermain bersama setiap sekali dalam beberapa saat !

inuzuka : oh. ya. ayo lakukan!

Shoko : jadi, devil apa akan yang anda mainkan?

Murid 1 : water devil!

Murid 2 : tall devil!

Murid 3 : horny devil!

Haruto : - tunggu. jangan bilang Anda tidak bermain game seperti ini sebelumnya?

L-ELF : Aku sudah melakukannya. kembali masa lalu, kami bermain ini sebagai bagian dari pelatihan kami.

Haruto : oh. pelatihan ya ...

L-ELF : jika Anda memiliki banyak waktu luang, Anda lebih baik melakukan hal lain

haruto : huh? Anda tidak bergabung dengan kami, L-ELF

shoko : (Aku Punya ide !) mendengarkan ! setelah kami selesai bermain, kita bisa membuat beberapa ham-dan-telur untuk makan! bergerak banyak membuat Anda lapar, kan?

L-ELF : ... Jika saya mendapatkan ham-dan-telur hanya dengan menggerakkan sedikit, mereka pasti akan melihat kearahku!

L-ELF : TAPI. jika Anda melempar di beberapa youkan, maka saya tidak keberatan bergabung dengan Anda. Anda tidak keberatan, kan?

Shoko : pada akhirnya, Anda seorang pria yang bergerak cepat ketika datang ke makanan, ya, L-ELF?

Inuzuka : oke mari kita memutuskan siapa yang akan bermain "itu". menggunakan batu-kertas-gunting!

All : ya !

* * *

di halaman sekolah

haruto : hmm- apa yang harus saya bermain pertama ~~~~~~~

L-ELF : bahkan jika Anda berpikir tentang hal itu, itu tidak mengubah fakta Anda kelelawar di batu-kertas-gunting.

Haruto : berpikir kau hebat dalam hal itu, ya?

L-ELF : tentu saja. setelah semua, saya memiliki tanda kemenangan. tidak ada cara yang saya akan kalah !

All : baiklah. batu!

* * *

Shoko : Oke, kita akan bermain "devil hold tag"! kami, bermain lapangan akan terbatas pada jalur bidang ini!

* tag devil hold - variasi dari tag yang biasa dimana orang-orang yang telah tertangkap harus berpegangan tangan dengan orang yang bermain *

Shoko : membuat menjalankan untuk sementara L-ELF menghitung sampai sepuluh!

L-ELF : (Kalah) setelah semua, ini hanya sebuah permainan.

Haruto : Anda merajuk, bukan?

Shoko : Oke, mari kita mulai!

L-ELF : 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ...

Inuzuka : yay - Harus lari -

L-ELF : 7 ... 8 ... 9 ...

Haruto : YAY -

L-ELF : 10

Haruto : dia cepat !

* * *

Haruto : kau begitu gesit, L-ELF.

L-ELF : dapat.

Marie : ah

* * *

Otamaya : tidak! Jangan mendekatiku!

L-ELF : tahan

Haruto : tahan

* * *

All : yay yay yay

All : aah! aah! aah!

A-DREI : sialan! saya ingin bergabung juga ...

A-DREI : saat itu, kami dilatih seperti itu juga. tapi, sekarang, dia melakukannya dengan orang-orang jiorians! dan bersenang-senang !

(penyelidikan samaran)

H-NEUN : masa muda! oh, apakah mereka bermain tag?

Q-VIER : karena sudah lama, bagaimana kalau kita bermain itu juga? hanya bercanda!

A-DREI : tidak tidak tidak. saya ingin bermain dengan L-ELF

X-EINS, H-NEUN, Q-VIER : dikepang bajingan ini adalah rasa sakit di pantat

* * *

ALL : L-ELF yang tidak ada duanya.

Haruto : ah

Inuzuka : ya tuhan. Jangan menangkap kami dengan seperti tatapan serius!

Rukino : Anda menakutkan!

L-ELF : saya kira, saya telah menangkap kalian semua.

All : haa - haa - haa

L-ELF : Sepertinya masih ada. seseorang ?

A-DREI : hahahahaha Anda masih belum menangkap saya, L-ELF !

(A-drei mengenakan ember)

A-DREI : tidak adil! Anda mahasiswa JIOR begitu tidak adil ! saya .. saya sangat ingin bermain dengan L-ELF !

Inuzuka : siapa itu?

Rukino : tidak tahu.

Haruto : apa dengan ember?

A-DREI : L-ELF! benar-benar mendominasi permainan ini membuatnya membosankan, kan? kemudian, saya akan membawa Anda !

A-DREI : hahahahaha! jika Anda berpikir Anda bisa menangkap saya, kemudian melakukannya ! aku tepat di sini !

X-EINS : ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat A-DREI sebahagia ini.

H-NEUN : saya juga.

Haruto : ah

A-DREI : ! di sini ia datang !

A-DREI : (L-ELF yang mengejarku! Sekarang, dia dan saya menikmati permainan ini dari lubuk hati kami ! (?))

A-DREI : (L-ELF yang mengejar saya !) hahahaha (dan dia berfokus sepenuhnya pada saya.)

L-ELF : (jika saya menangkapnya (youkan X30) atau jika saya pikir! sialan!)

* * *

L-ELF : - Baiklah, kau yang terakhir.

A-DREI : ...

A-DREI : ! (oh tidak! saya tidak berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukan setelah dia menangkap saya. Ini benar-benar berubah menjadi lelucon!)

L-ELF : by the way, sementara saya tidak tahu mana kelas milik Anda, aku heran kau masih bisa bergerak. bagaimana kau melakukan itu? coba saya lihat ...

(lepas)

A-DREI :!? ...? ?

A-DREI : keluar

L-ELF : Anda pergi keluar dari lapangan jalur. yang berarti tidak masuk hitungan. saya akan menghitung sampai sepuluh. sangat, pastikan untuk pergi.

L-ELF : 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5

A-DREI : "Anda benar-benar buruk di lolos, ya."

A-DREI : "anggota badan Anda sangat tipis bahwa Anda mendapatkan usang dengan mudah."

A-DREI : "Anda telah bekerja pada Anda mendapatkan pergi."

A-DREI : tidak hanya apakah Anda menyadari itu, tapi Anda bahkan menutup mata. sialan Anda, L-ELF. Anda tidak perlu melakukan itu

H-NEUN : memiliki cukup menyenangkan sudah?

A-DREI : diam

X-EINS : mari kita kembali

* * *

haruto : tunggu, Anda tidak akan mengikutinya?

L-ELF : Pria ember itu. tidak, biarkan saja dia.

**THE END**


	2. midnight strange

Kakumeiki Valvrave Anthology Comic

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.1 chap.2 : midnight stranger**

L-ELF : tidak lagi. tokishima Haruto. Anda terlihat dewasa tetapi Anda masih melemparkan dan berpaling saat tidur. akan tetapi ...

L-ELF : thermostat diatur ke 28 derajat. Namun Haruto tokishima dekat dengan AC yang terletak di langit-langit. anjak suhu ruangan, kelembaban dan kecepatan angin, suhu tubuhnya mungkin akan kurang dari 21 derajat. dengan JIOR di musim gugur. kesimpulan aku menyebabkan adalah ...

* * *

Inuzuka : Anda baik-baik saja?

Shoko : Anda terkena flu, Haruto?

* * *

L-ELF : merawat kesehatannya sendiri merupakan bagian tugas seorang prajurit. bodoh ... saya ragu dia menyadari hal itu.

Haruto : aku merasa haus. saya harus mendapatkan segelas air

Haruto : hm? itu jarang melihat dia tanpa selimut. dia benar-benar harus menutupi dirinya ...

Haruto : (tarik) eh !?

Haruto : apa ini?

L-ELF : serangan di tengah malam, Haruto tokishima?

Haruto : saya tidak! saya hanya berpikir Anda mungkin masuk angin ...

L-ELF : saya? Hmph, AC lebih dekat dengan Anda. saya agak panas jadi saya menyesuaikan itu.

Haruto : jika Anda panas, mengapa tidak Anda menghidupkan AC? (hmm? dia melakukan itu ... jadi saya tidak akan kedinginan ...?)

L-ELF : hey, tokishima Haruto.

Haruto : ya?

L-ELF : jika Anda berniat untuk tidur di sana,

Haruto : ya !? err, umm, i - aku minta maaf! j-baik, malam yang baik!

Haruto : menggunakan saya sebagai perisai daging untuk peluru ...

L-ELF : mencoba untuk menunjukkan pistol pada saya ...

L-ELF, Haruto : dia salah satu orang aneh.

keesokan harinya

L-ELF : tokishima Haruto, mengapa Anda mematikan AC?

Haruto : eheheh. Saya berpikir bahwa kita bisa berbagi panas ...

**The end**


	3. the braid today

Kakumeiki Valvrave Anthology Comic

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.1 chap.1 : the braid today**

kalender sebenarnya 71- ada pertempuran

A-DREI : (oh tidak, sebagai buruk. jalinan saya ini tidak sempurna hari ini.)

A-DREI : tch. (Tidak, ini waktu untuk khawatir tentang itu. Mengabaikan menjalin. Melupakannya!)

A-DREI : mari kita selesaikan ini, valvra-Moga!

semua: (Terdiam)

haruto : Moga?

Rukino : apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Haruto : terdengar seperti aneh, lelucon mengerikan.

L-ELF : itu mungkin karena jalinan tergelincir ke dalam mulutnya. itu benar-benar untuk yang terbaik untuk menjaga rambutnya pendek.

A-DREI : ... Ah, lupakan saja! valvrave! kenapa kau hanya berdiri Moga !

Haruto : augh

A-DREI : Anda terbuka lebar, Moga !

Rukino : aah

A-DREI : ayolah, nwha!

A-DREI : Moffa

X-EINS, H –NEUN, Q-VIER : (Terdiam)

Q-VIER : mwahahahahaha

H-NEUN : apa dengan cara Anda mengakhiri kalimat Anda, A-drei !? apakah Anda makan sesuatu yang aneh !?

Rukino : Aku cukup yakin mereka malu karena aksen mereka! sekarang ini perubahan Anda, Haruto!

Haruto : y-ya. anda benar!

A-DREI : sialan! Anda akan membayar untuk ini, valvra-nwah !

haruto : oh, hei, L-ELF! aksen dorssian pasti adalah aneh! Anda dapat berbicara seperti itu? i agak ingin mendengar lagi.

L-ELF : apa?

Shoko, marie : yeah, saya ingin mendengarnya.

L-ELF : (saya tidak meramalkan bahwa mereka akan salah paham bahwa sebagai aksen)

**THE END**


End file.
